Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair
Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. In it, we play as the Fabled Inspector, who must look into some strange occurrences underground after the events of The Dark Piper. This bonus game is based on various tales from Greek Mythology, including King Midas, Medusa, and the Underworld. It also includes elements from the British legend of such as King Arthur. Prologue The police have barricaded the entrance to the ancient city below Hamelin the day after the clocktower was destroyed in a fiery explosion. However, not long after the sun sets behind the hills, the guarding policeman was nowhere to be found. You were summoned once again to investigate the ancient city only to discover a deeper secret within... ...and that you are not alone. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk)'' The game opens in the ancient city underneath Hamelin. We find the 'missing' policeman right away, but he's been petrified. So has the body of Duke Alfred, although the bodies of his butler and henchman are gone entirely. Our investigation brings us to a secret door. Behind it, we encounter a Stranger who says the Duke was a trusted member of his circle. He seems pretty mad that Alfred's dead and he holds up a severed head with snakes coming out of it - the Head of Medusa to be precise. The eyes emit a yellow glow, but we hold up a mirrored shield in time to keep from being turned to stone. We investigate further and make a Light Potion (noted to be a Grail Item) that can revert stone beings back to flesh and blood. We use it to save the policeman, who tells us the man we encountered earlier is from a line of Templars and is very dangerous. The man is searching for a powerful artifact, and we must stop him from finding it. After we manage to open the vault and give chase, we catch up to the man just in time to see him go through a large door and seal it shut with a protective magical barrier. We find a temple nearby with a petrified knight. We return him to flesh and blood and, after giving him Caliburn the Sword, he helps us dispel the magical barrier. We enter the door the stranger went through and find ourselves in the throne room of King Midas. A painting of Midas's kingdom bears an inscription that tells us that whoever sits on King Midas's throne will possess the touch of gold. The stranger is there now, absorbing the very same magical touch. We have to stop him before he's able to turn us and everyone else into gold. We complete a statue of King Midas holding his lifeless golden daughter - reversing the power of the Midas Touch and turning the stranger into solid gold. The game ends... and we never find out who the "stranger" was. Epilogue The stranger tried to infuse the power of the Midas King into himself - the ability to turn anything into gold with a single touch. His greed eventually led to his demise, as you were able to reverse the process before the power completed. With the investigation finished, you make your way out of Hamelin and onto the open roads - towards your next investigation. Connections * This is the first time we encounter the Golden Touch, later seen in the tenth Dark Parables main title, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. When the Fairytale Detective encounters Princess Leda using her Golden Touch, she observes that she's "heard of that before". The events here maybe what she's speaking of. Gallery Screenshots= ml medusa lair.jpg|Medusa Cavern ml underworld entrance.jpg|Underworld Entrance ml sword garden.jpg|The Sword Garden ml apollo door.jpg|Apollo Door ml temple.jpg|The Temple ml treasure room.jpg|Treasure Room ml stranger midas power.jpg|The Stranger in the Throne Room |-|Other Images= ml golden knight concept.jpg|Golden Knight Concept Art ml stranger concept.jpg|Stranger Concept Art fl Wallpaper6.jpg|Official Game Wallpaper Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Fabled Legends Category:Bonus Games